baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth V. Leonhardt
"Do you want to know what it's like to be me? The urges first they start as drops in the back of my mind. Then the drops become rain, leaving behind a puddle. The rain becomes a downpour and that puddle becomes a pond, then it keeps going and going until the pond becomes a river. That river becomes an ocean that just builds and builds at the gates. The only way to relieve it is to... Open the flood gates. Hurt myself or somebody else, just to get a chance to breath again." - Elizabeth V. Leonhardt to Atticus M. Vord Elizabeth Victoria Leonhardt, or known by the public as Winter Cannibal and The Winter Vengeance. Before the quarantine around Baskerville she was the Serial killer going around killing the members of the Leonhardt family. She became known to powers by the name of "The Eight Hunter" based on the fact that she is a power that hunts and eats other powers. During Part II she takes the alias of Calista of Sparta and takes the role of a greek demi-god. She serves as the personal antagonist for Deborah S. Leonhardt and is aligned with The Solemn December. Appearance Elizabeth looks almost exactly like Deborah with very few changes, Most noticeably the opposite sweep of her hair. In addition, Elizabeth usually wears a navy blue, the opposite of Deborah's wine red. She wears a cross on her back from her mother. She wears the cross upside down to signify her rebellion from god. When she is out to kill someone she'll usually wear a black turtleneck, black leather gloves, Black skin tight jeans, and boots a size smaller than she would normally wear. Calista In Part II her hair is far longer than it was during her time as "The Winter Cannibal." To keep her usual color scheme, she wears a Navy blue turtle neck which is covered by a black cloak. She wears Piper's pendant around her neck in this attire, however it's usually covered by the cloak she wears. She usually has a more gentle appearance until she becomes blood lusted, in this state her eyes become wide and she tends to grin every so often. Her most noticeable feature is the fact that she had lost her arm due to Atticus' last ditch effort attack. Elena Hart Del Varr Personality During the first part of Baskerville, Elizabeth was a surprising newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. When she runs into Drask she comments that she is "Perfectly happy with who she was, even finding the idea of someone forcing her to change funny. When she had incapacitated both, Scylia and Seraphine, she opted to attempt to kill them despite the fact that there was no need to, ultimately showing that she has a deep love for killing others. When it comes to her twin sister, Deborah, Elizabeth is surprisingly caring. Deborah, alongside Belladonna, are the two people Elizabeth promised to never hurt. Knowing that Deborah has similar urges to herself, she tries to convince her younger sister to join her in her murder spree of the people who've wronged her. Calista In Part II, and as Calista of Sparta, Elizabeth seems more caring and concerned, especially with the well being of her students. Of course it's all an act that she desperately tries to maintain to keep her exposure and her random sporadic killings appropriate. Blood Lusted When she holds back her urge to kill when it reaches a boiling point she'll become blood lusted and begins to get a "Crazy look" in her eyes and a sickly grin. She becomes colder and her voice becomes more sadistic and solemn. That change is more apparent in part II as opposed to her original revealed personality. Elena Hart Del Varr While in the body of Elena Hart Del Varr she seemed to relapse, becoming obsessed with killing once ore like she was before. Her personality is constantly described as "in a constant frenzy." History Early Life At the age of 24, Elizabeth convinced her childhood friend, Belladonna Salvatore, into murdering her own father in an attempt to hurt the Leonhardt family by severing one of their allies. After Belladonna agreed and managed to dispose of most of the guards which bared Elizabeth's path she infiltrated her father's room. While he slept Elizabeth covered his mouth and stabbed him in his legs to wake him up. Curious of what it would be like to torture a powerful man such as her father, Angel Salvatore, she decided to torture him instead of kill him quickly. She decided to open his chest and surgically remove organs. After a half hour Elizabeth walked into the dining hall to join the others, using the lie that she was out drinking and couldn't drive home. All of the Salvatore members bought the lie except for Belladonna who exchanged a sickly grin. After the guards finished eating they left to return to their posts. Belladonna and Elizabeth talked about the death of her father. Being overheard by a maid the maid shook her head in disbelief and ran to Angel's room to check on him. Entering the room she was surprised by the sight she saw she let out a massive wail. Unfortunately it was all planned for the maid to overhear, Elizabeth had already followed her Shooting her twice in the back as she screamed. Covering her mouth Elizabeth got ontop of her and placed the pistol against the maid's skull. Once the guards poured in Elizabeth pulled the trigger and got off of her and, feigning distress. They noticed Angel and looked away, asking what had happened they began to panic. Continuing to feign distress, Elizabeth told them that she entered the room and found the maid attacking Angel and fought her off of him. They found it curious that she would be near his room and asked her why. She explained that she wanted to thank him for being there for her a lot. Almost breaking down now, Elizabeth left in a hurry telling them not to show him to Belladonna in his current state. Making her way back to Belladonna who had relaxed on the table drinking her wine. Elizabeth told her that they found his body and that it was "her turn." Afterwards Belladonna went upstairs and feigned ignorance, once she saw his body she covered her mouth and began to cry over his body. When the head of security arrived, he attempted to lead a coup to become the new boss of the Salvatore family. In a mere moment, Belladonna pulled the pistol from under her father's pillow and killed the chief of security and three of his followers. Faking disgust for how they would "disgrace her father's legacy" she thought the only punishment should be death. Secretly she had planned to benefit from Elizabeth's plan, she had planned to be the boss of the family and she would not tolerate anyone trying to steal the throne from her. With Belladonna becoming the head of the Salvatore family Elizabeth had a new powerful ally and more connections than ever. Part I - The Epilogue Sometime after the establishing of the Lockwood Institute a distortion appeared beneath it. Atticus, Valerie, and Cleopatra seemed to be the cause of it. Out of the distortion came a female with an unusually high ability nixus. After a short fight the odd female was overpowered. Valerie commented that she did pretty good, despite having one arm. The female revealed herself to be Calista of Sparta, a demi-god from greece. In actuality it was Elizabeth in the disguise of someone new. After her crusade of killing and attacking a series of powers and humans she was tracked and intercepted by Atticus M. Vord and Piper during her escape from Grace. After Elizabeth was wounded by Piper in a short skirmish she retaliated by using her strongest ability, The Goddess Descended, in an attempt to kill Piper. Atticus in turn used his, End of the world, in an attempt to stop Elizabeth's attack. Unfortunately when he got close to Elizabeth to deliver the killing blow his left arm was stricken with frost bite due to Elizabeth's ability. With Atticus' left arm useless he was unable to stop her from delivering a devastating attack to piper's torso. Piper was impaled and killed by Elizabeth's "Diamond Dust Finale" which forced Atticus to lash out in a rage and attempt to slow down time around him, hoping his speed would be enough to catch her by surprise. Elizabeth managed to extrapolate exactly where he was going to attack her from and reacted accordingly by catching his right arm and ripping it off before he realized. She commented that "Even though you control time, you are too weak to fight against me in this form." then held his arm out towards him. Upon realizing that she held his arm he began to panic and scream in pain, allowing Elizabeth to take advantage of the opening and impale him as well, destroying his right lung. She intentionally chose not to freeze him over, knowing he was going to die. She began to explain to him in his last moments what it's like to be her and then told "I'll forget about you in a few hours. Your only purpose was to help me surpress my urges." She then walked away allowing Atticus to bleed out with the understanding that he had failed to stop her. A day or two later, Elizabeth returns to confront Deborah in an attempt to convince her to join their sides. After another short skirmish Deborah overpowered Elizabeth, forcing a powerless Elizabeth to use her secret weapon. An artifact of The Solemn December known as, The Sword of The Final Circle. With it's power, countless tiny snow flakes became deadly weapons. Each one cut as if it were an individual sword. With this power she was able to quickly change the tides of battle and retreat, knowing that the other power hunters would be there shortly. However Atticus who had saw the future planned ahead and created a time portal days before hand. The portal began to suck Elizabeth into it. Much to her dismay she couldn't break the pull of the portal. Atticus' final words echoed through the portal. "Your victory is short lived, Eh? Sorry I couldn't be here to see this myself, but this is the end. This is for Piper." The realization that this was all planned from the beginning Once she was sucked through the portal she reached her hand out to Deborah and spoke gently "I'm so proud of you, Deborah. I'm so -" She was cut off by the portal closing and severing her right hand and sucking her through the portal. Calista, who had watched from a distance, saw Deborah cry and smiled knowing that her sister wasn't a monster like she had become. Soul of the Abyss, Heart of Heaven Prologue - Ancestral Gears of Sin Elizabeth returns in part II as a teacher of the lockwood institute. Assuming her middle name in place of her first, her fellow teachers assumed that her real name was Victoria while students and some other teachers informally call her Calista. Somehow she gets tasked to watch over the Kid Powers and to aid all people who have powers, regardless of what side they fight for in the war. The first person she teaches is Scylia who had been turned into a child due to an odd distortion with Cleopatra's, Valerie's and Atticus' power. Afterwards Elizabeth convinces the syndicate to enroll her in the Lockwood institute to be retaught how to use her power. Due to Scylia's status as a Baskerville power and Elizabeth vouching for her the syndicate opted to re-enroll her in the institute as a new student, much to Elizabeth's enjoyment. Eventually Elizabeth is assigned her own class room for the coming semester, these are known as the "Kid powers" The class room consists of Ellie Lockwood, Ada-Marie Davich-Black, Scylia, and the other kid powers. She secretly hated the need to have to watch and instruct children as opposed to adults who could benefit more from the knowledge she gathered over time. Abilities Carnivora A unique ability to the Carnivora Witches, Elizabeth has the ability to siphon the nixus from another power and recharge their own abilities. The Carnivora Witches have abilities similar to Power Hunters, however their ability causes intense pain to the person whose nixus they're consuming. Former Abilities Personal Powers Enhanced Strength - As a prime power, Elizabeth has enhanced strength. Capable of lifting up to 5 tons, she can enhance this strength by focusing nixus into her hands and legs. Enhanced Durability - As a prime power, Elizabeth is extremely durable. Capable of shrugging off bullets and hits from even freight trains. Cryokinesis * Cryokinesis -'' Elizabeth's power is to control ice. She is the physical type for this power. ** ''Lower the Thermostat -'' Elizabeth's power over the cold are surprisingly strong. So much so that fire cannot melt her ice. In fact, by expending a tad bit more of her power she could freeze over nearly anything. This ability is countered by "Turn up the thermostat" * ''Snowball -'' Elizabeth creates and then throws a large snowball at her target. If the snowball hits the target freezes over becoming encased in ice for a moment. * ''Cold Snap -'' A passive ability of hers. This ability gives Elizabeth's skills a chance to freeze and shatter an opponent, instantly killing them. The percentage is starts at 5 then goes up for each ability that hits afterwards. It progresses in intervals of five. * ''Frozen Heart -'' Elizabeth turns away creating an ice shield around herself. If the Shield is impacted by a physical hit, whatever impacted it is frozen over. * ''Black ice -'' Elizabeth throws a spread of ice along the ground and slides on top of it to trip enemies and topple them into the air. Can be chained with snowball to freeze them midair. Doesn't apply a stack of Cold Snap. * ''Blizzard -'' Elizabeth points her hand towards her target and fires a cold spray towards an enemy. The spray slows enemies down and freezes them over if they remain in it for too long. ** ''Watch for hail! -'' The upgraded version of Blizzard, Elizabeth fires a spray of needles as well as the chilling embrace that slows her enemies. * ''Snowstorm -'' Elizabeth's Ultimate move. It affects the very weather itself causing a massive snow storm. That slows, freezes over and applies a stack of Cold Snap for each turn they're in the snowstorm. ** ''Hailstorm -'' The upgraded version of Snowstorm, it causes needles to fall from the sky as well, giving people hit by the needles an additional stack of Cold snap and doing damage. * ''The Goddess Descended - Elizabeth's second Ultimate. After a turn of charging, Her hair begins to rise on end and all of her power begins to condense inside of herself. Her skin turns a light bluish purple. She'll constantly give off a freezing aura which will begin to freeze people from the inside out if they stand too close to her. Striking her physically applies a stack of Cold Snap to the attacker if they attack with their body. ** Diamond Dust Finale - Elizabeth drives her hand towards a target and increases the freezing power around her hand. The closer she is to the target the stronger this attack is. If it hits, she impales her opponent with her hand while simultaneously freezing their body, turning them to ice. After a moment they break apart into tiny particles of ice resulting in their death. The Code Despite all of her actions Elizabeth follows a code which exhibits those who she targets. Her code is : I, the Devourer of those who oppose the natural order. Bring deliverance and absolution to those who deserve it. Those who deny my blessing will be consumed in her name. I, preserver of the worthy, will carry on her mission. I, ender of all will turn the rain into snow. All things will freeze over in my sight. Relationships * Belladonna Salvatore and Elizabeth V. Leonhardt(Best Friends/Allies) * Elizabeth V. Leonhardt and Samara T. Wednesday (Partners/Frenemies) * Elizabeth V. Leonhardt and Sasha Salvatore (Former Enemies/Frenemies) * Elizabeth V. Leonhardt and Viola S. Lockwood (Teacher & Student/Allies) * Elizabeth V. Leonhardt and Vicky Anderson (Teacher & Student/Allies) Trivia * Elizabeth sided with Regina and believed that what she was doing was right. ** She seems to still worship Regina, seeing her as the one god to have actually existed. * There isn't much that Elizabeth is afraid of, she used to be afraid of the inevitable day that she got caught but that faded when she got her powers. She is however afraid of losing her sister. * Elizabeth exhibits major sociopathic tendencies. The longer she goes without killing the more impulsive and aggressive she becomes. * Elizabeth and Deborah is Jae's (The Creator) favorite background story for NPCs. He describes it as "Beautifully tragic" and says it relates to him in many ways. * Elizabeth is the only NPC to become a PC. * Elizabeth's theme song is "Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno. * Elizabeth doesn't like running or chasing and refuses to do so even in a fight. ** This doesn't stop her from taking one step dashes and evasive maneuvers. * Elizabeth's first reaction if discovered is to lie, same if someone is trying to talk to her. If that doesn't work she'll asked to be left alone. If the person refuses to Elizabeth becomes violent. * Oddly enough, despite Elizabeth's brazen actions and sporadic murders she herself follows a code, however it is not that of Serqet. * Elizabeth hides behind the alias of "Calista of Sparta." She releases an intense feeling of animosity whenever anyone hints at knowing her true identity. * When in the body of Elena Hart Del Varr she has the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when she's being talked about.